The present invention relates to linkages, and more particularly to pivoted linkages suitable for use with biasing elements such as gas struts.
Conventionally, lids or tops such as hoods, trunk lids or large container tops are provided with biasing elements that bias the lid or top to an open position. One such application is that of a lid that covers a pick-up truck bed. It is desirable to provide such a lid with a biasing element that assists the user in lifting the lid from a closed to an open position, and that supports the lid in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,403 discloses a lifting device for a spa cover. The spa cover is hinged along one side, and a gas strut is directly connected between the spa cover at one end and the spa frame at the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,015 discloses a device for balancing an automobile deck lid. In the disclosed device, a return lever includes two substantially perpendicular arms that are rigidly joined together. A gas strut connected at one end to the return lever and at the other end to the deck lid facilitates the opening and closing of the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,161 discloses an automatic door closing device. In the disclosed device first and second pivoted links extend between a door frame and a sliding door. The link that is attached to the sliding door includes an extension that protrudes beyond the other link. A spring is mounted between the end of this extension and a bracket attached to the door frame to bias the sliding door closed.